Talk:Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Celebrity Special
I suppose this is a question of preference, so I'll ask rather than just change it. I don't really like the "Celebrity and Robot" setup very much. I'd prefer it if it was how it looks on the list of robots, which is Robot (Celebrity). Does anybody else have any preferences? Christophee (talk) 15:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :TG is having trouble posting on talk pages so I'm posting on his behalf. He says that this is how it was set up on the show and that we should keep it the same. I haven't watched this episode in ages so I didn't realise that. He also says that we should external link to the celebrities' Wikipedia pages which I agree with and will sort out right now. Christophee (talk) 14:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Title I watched this episode yesterday and throughout the show, it is referred to as Celebrity Robot Wars, in the same way that Celebrity Big Brother derives from Big Brother. Does anyone agree with me that the title should be changed? Matt(Talk) 15:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :This name was set up before any of the episodes were on YouTube, and we just had a few fansites to go on. I have no issue with the current name, but I'll wait to reserve judgement until the others have had their say on the matter. Christophee (talk) 15:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Whatever it says on the show, with only a few exceptions, goes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Should we change Pussycat's team to adding Natalie Cassidy in Round 2? I was watching this earlier and saw on the Battle Board Adam Woodyatt Natalie Cassidy Pussycat Should we add it? Adster1005 (talk) 15:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, please. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Additions to Team Pages I was reading through Team Pages such as the Team Shock and Team Hurtz pages, which have little sections about their appearances on the Battle of the Stars episodes, so I was wondering if there should be similar additions to the Team Nemesis, Team Iron-Awe, Cold Fusion Team and The Hub Nuts pages? Not adding the celebrities to the team member lists, but sections saying something like "the team were joined by celebrity here for the Celebrity Special during the 2000 Christmas specials. As per the rules, celebrity could decorate the robot as they wished, and had to control the robot for at least one minute." Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:59, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree that the team pages should mention any celebrity guests. I'm not sure if we can justify a whole subsection as Battle of the Stars involved a brand new robot and put more focus on the mentors than Series 4 did, but let's see how it looks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:45, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Celebs as team members It's started to bug me that we list the celebrities as team members on the pages like Dee, Robo Savage and Arena Cleaner, but not on the real life robots that were used in the Series 4 version. Can anyone think of a reason why they shouldn't be listed as team members in the infobox? I think its pretty much the same as Jack Charles, who is considered an honorary member of Team Nemesis. I don't see why we shouldn't do the same. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:54, January 5, 2018 (UTC)